


It's Always Been Just Me And You

by Synnerxx



Series: The ABCs Of Kink [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottoming, Coming Untouched, Flexibility, M/M, Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth really wants to make Dean bottom for him. It's not as hard as he thinks it will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been Just Me And You

**Author's Note:**

> i have a headcanon that dean has a huge praise kink (not shown here) and also that he really loves to get fucked. (shown here.) he'll fuck other people, but he really really likes to get fucked.
> 
> subtitle: b is for bottoming. (i was going for the ABCs of kink, but then i got bored of the "letter is for kink" title thing after like one fic, so. whatever.)

There’s really nothing feminine about Dean Ambrose. From the top of his mess of curls to the tip of his combat boots, there’s no denying that Dean Ambrose is all man. Seth’s really into that and he’s really into the idea of making Dean bottom for him. Because men like Dean don’t bottom. Ever. They just don’t. So Seth is kind of maybe obsessed with the idea of making Dean bottom. 

They’ve fucked around a few times, drunken hand jobs and blowjobs in their hotel rooms back in their FCW days. It was never anything serious and it’s tapered off, but being in the WWE with Dean and being around him all the time has gotten Seth all riled up again. He just really wants to run his hands down Dean’s sides, splaying his fingers across his hips and watch his face as Seth fucks into him, fingers digging into his skin.

He waits for his chance, patient as ever, and finally gets it one night when Roman hits some bars with his cousins and Dean opts out, choosing to lounge lazily around the hotel room. Seth makes up some excuse and Roman shrugs, waving goodbye to them as he heads out.

Dean looks up from his book (and that never ceases to surprise Seth. He really didn’t think Dean could sit still long enough to read anything more than a quick article in a newspaper or magazine.) and cocks his head at Seth. 

“Why didn’t you go with them?” He asks, curious.

“Not really feeling it tonight.” Seth shrugs. 

Dean hums and then goes back to his book. Seth watches him for a moment, sitting on the other bed, before he gets up and tugs the book from Dean’s hands. 

“Hey! I was reading that!” Dean grumbles, frowning up at Seth. 

“And now you’re not. Look at that.” Seth smiles at Dean, a slight edge to it.

Dean narrows his eyes at Seth. “Fuckin’ dick.” 

Seth just smirks at him before moving quickly and grabbing Dean’s ankle and jerking him down so he’s flat on his back, closer to the end of the bed where Seth’s sitting. Dean squawks in protest, arms flailing. Seth straddles his hips and grins down at him as Dean’s hands settle on his hips automatically.

Dean arches an eyebrow up at him. “You wanna start this again?” 

“Yeah. But I thought we could go a bit farther this time.” Seth says, deliberately rocking his hips down into Dean’s, smirking when he feels Dean’s cock start to take an interest. 

“Farther?” Dean asks, fingers plucking at the hemline of Seth’s shirt. 

“Yeah. You could let me fuck you.” Seth says, leaning down and kissing Dean briefly.

Dean hums against his mouth, a considering noise. 

“Why?” He asks when Seth breaks the kiss.

“Because I want to.” Seth’s hands slide down Dean’s chest and stomach to his belt buckle.

“Do you now?” Dean licks his lips, looking up at Seth with darkened eyes.

“I do.” Seth nods, undoing Dean’s belt and pulling it out of his jeans. He tosses it carelessly on the floor.

Seth’s still expecting Dean to flip their positions and refuse him, but he’s surprised when Dean bites his bottom lip and nods. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Seth repeats, hands stilling on Dean’s jeans.

“Yeah. I mean, you asked for it, so yeah. Unless you’re just fucking with me. And, if you are, you can get the fuck up off me.” Dean scowls suddenly, pushing at Seth’s hips.

“Definitely not fucking with you. Wanna fuck you though.” Seth grins lewdly down at Dean, nudging him back down.

Dean swallows and returns Seth’s grin. “Lube and condoms in my bag if you wanna get them.” 

Seth nods, leaning down to kiss Dean again, deeper this time. He pulls back with a nip to Dean’s bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue. He slips off the bed and rummages around in Dean’s bag, finding the lube and condoms in the side pocket. He pulls out a condom and then turns to look at Dean.

“Necessary?” He asks, holding it up.

Dean considers him for a moment, eyes flicking between the condom and Seth’s face before he relaxes. “No. I’m clean.”

“Me too.” Seth tosses to condom back in the bag, taking the lube with him and dropping it on the bed next to Dean’s hip.

Seth resumes his previous position, kissing Dean again. “You know, I thought you would have said no.”

“Why?” Dean asks as Seth tugs off his own shirt.

Seth slides back enough that Dean can sit up enough for Seth to pull his shirt off. “You just don’t seem like the type to bottom.”

Dean snickers. “I like it better than topping. Feels better.” 

Seth raises his eyebrows as he works on getting Dean’s jeans off. Dean’s already barefoot, toes curling against the bedspread. Seth doesn’t waste any time and slides Dean’s jeans off along with his boxers as he moves down his body.

He stands up and wriggles out of his own jeans as Dean looks him over appreciatively. He gets back on the bed, Dean reaching out for him, hands on Seth’s hips as they kiss again. Dean moans into his mouth as Seth pushes his hips down against Dean’s. 

Seth breaks the kiss and pushes Dean’s thighs apart, tucking his own under them. “Let’s see how flexible you are.” 

Dean smirks, letting Seth raise his leg and press it back towards his chest. Seth moves Dean’s leg so it’s over his shoulder and pushes the other thigh out more. He brushes his fingers over Dean’s hole, making him shiver. He teases Dean with the tips of his fingers, tracing the rim and gently pushing the tip in, making Dean whimper. 

Seth picks up the lube and opens it, slicking his fingers before pushing one into Dean without warning, tossing the bottle off to the side of the bed. Dean arches and moans, head tipping back as Seth finds his sweet spot. Seth works in another finger, stretching Dean out, but it’s not taking much because Dean knows how to do this. He knows how to relax and let his body adjust to the sensations quickly. Seth pulls his fingers out, adding a third one before thrusting them back into Dean. 

Dean rocks his hips in time to Seth’s fingers working him open and Seth watches the pleasure play across Dean’s face, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he concentrates on stretching Dean out.

“I’m, fuck, I’m good. Fuck me.” Dean demands, looking up at Seth, squirming against the bed.

Seth nods, trusting Dean to know his body, and pulls his fingers out. He slicks up his cock with the rest of the lube on his fingers and then lines himself up with Dean’s hole, pushing into steadily until he’s buried all the way inside of Dean. Dean groans, fingers gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles are white. Seth adjusts the leg Dean’s got thrown over his shoulder, one hand clamping around the tense thigh as he beings to thrust into Dean. Dean’s other leg curls around Seth, pushing him deeper, making them both groan. 

Dean looks really good getting fucked, of this Seth is sure. His mouth is open, lips red and kiss swollen. He arches his back, muscles flexing as he moves, rocking in time to Seth’s thrusts. His cock is hard, curling upwards against his stomach, a smear of pre-come on his skin. Seth slides his hand down Dean’s thigh, wrapping his fingers along the sweat slick jut of Dean’s hipbone. 

Dean manages to pry one hand free from the blanket and wrap it around his cock, but Seth shakes his head. 

“No, don’t touch yourself. You’re gonna come for me. From me fucking you and that’s it.” Seth growls out from behind clenched teeth.

Dean chokes out a laugh, but he lets go of his dick and clenches down around Seth. Seth grunts, redoubling his efforts and changing the angle slightly. Dean arches up, practically howling as Seth fucks into him, pleasure surging through him, and Seth grins wickedly.

Seth pants, letting go of Dean’s leg and letting Dean drop it down to wrap around his waist. He reaches up and pulls Seth down by his shoulders, kissing him desperately, teeth clicking together before they get it right. Dean’s moaning into his mouth and Seth swallows the sounds greedily, hips slamming into Dean as he fucks him even harder. He knows he’s still got the right angle when Dean’s nails rake down his back, leaving trails of fire in their path. Their mouths press together, but it can’t really be called a kiss, all wet open mouths and panting breaths. 

Seth hisses as Dean clenches around him again. “You’re cheating.”

Dean laughs at him, hoarse and rough. “You love it.”

“Fuck.” Seth bites Dean’s bottom lip as he thrusts into Dean once, twice, three times before he’s snapping his hips forward so hard, he actually shoves Dean up the bed a little as he comes hard and hot and a little frantically. The feeling of Seth’s orgasm inside of him and the tiny thrusts he’s making against him sets Dean off as well and he comes with a strangled shout.

Seth slowly pulls out of Dean, kissing him softly as Dean drops his legs from around him. 

Dean huffs when the kiss ends, Seth still hovering over him.

“What?” Seth asks, wondering if he’s hurt Dean.

“You made a mess of me.” Dean grumbles, hips shifting against the bed as he drags his fingers through his come on his stomach.

“You helped.” Seth laughs, but he gets up and fetches Dean a warm, wet washcloth from the bathroom. 

Dean cleans himself up, not bothering to get off the bed and Seth admires the stretch and flex of his muscles as he does so.

Dean tosses to Seth and Seth wipes himself down quickly, not as messy as Dean. Seth drops it on the bathroom floor, slipping back into his boxers and handing Dean his own. Dean just slips them on and then braces his feet against the bed to slide them up his hips. 

Seth nudges Dean over, reclaiming his spot, glad Dean cleaned up before there was a wet spot on the bed.

They settle, facing each other, but not touching. Neither is too big on cuddling. 

Seth’s almost asleep when Dean speaks, voice soft and sleep slurred. “You should fuck me more often. You’re pretty good at it.”

Seth huffs a laugh through his nose. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Dean hums, hand landing on Seth’s hip as he drifts off. Seth lets his legs tangle with Dean’s as sleep claims him as well.


End file.
